lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/It's an even hARDA world
Please note: :This server is created by members of the server community of It's a hARDA world; as that server has appeared not to be maintained adequately. :If you have items or builds on this (old) hARDA server that you wish to have transferred to the new server, please tell us on the combined hARDA server discord at https://discord.gg/7BdRETg Overview First things first, what is It's an Even hARDA World? We are a continuation of "It's a hARDA World", the server created by HubTou, as the active playerbase of the old server was increasingly unable to connect due to position error corruption. The server attempts to emulate the classic hARDA experience, with some of the rougher features polished. In other words, we are a PvE focused survival multiplayer with opt-in roleplay and PvP systems to cater for many tastes. We continued from the date the old server had reached, the current date is Fourth Age 174, approximately forty after the death of King Elessar Telcontar. A few things to note The server is set to hard '''difficulty, starvation is fatal. Death chests are enabled and remain locked for 18 hours. '''Beds will mess up your spawn point and may trap you in the overworld with no way to return without admin assistance, don't use them! Nation based spawn points are provided! '''If you cannot see anything upon joining press f12 and disable point of view, this is an issue with more player models. Like the old server, when you join there is an opportunity to pick your nation, '''make sure you are certain before doing so, as faction changes can be a fiddly and annoying process for both staff and players, for this reason they will not be granted within a week of joining/your last change. When you do pick, you will be given some alignment in that faction and teleported to it's spawn shelter (which will also be your respawn point). Like classic hARDA we have moving ships from the Movecraft plugin (instructions coming soon in the selection hub), free item naming and lore creation, item trading over distance and /tpa commands for lords. The rank system from classic hARDA remains mostly as it was, though requirements have been bumped up a bit to discourage 'king-racing' and a few barely used ranks have been removed: As before, there can only be one king per nation, advanced details can be found on the discord or by asking in game. Pacifists To become a pacifist the player must first join any nation and then build up their alignment to +100 with all factions (except Fangorn), whereupon they may request the rank. Pacifists gain access to /tpa, along with /hat and the ability to spawn player heads. Once a pacifist achieves +1,000 alignment with all factions (except Fangorn) they gain the 'Maiar' rank, which grants all the pacifist powers, along with: Weather control, /heal, /fly, /mute (and importantly /unmute) and /feed! Installation It is recommended to use the "Even hARDA World" technic pack to join the server which includes utilities such as NEI and schematica, however only the core mod is essential to play. Credit to Tsukune_Aono for creating this updated pack. # Install the technic launcher # Install the Even hARDA World server pack LINK: ( https://www.technicpack.net/modpack/even-harda-world-lotr.1520165 ) # Play the game Rules As with any good server, hARDA does have some rules that everyone needs to follow to ensure a good time all round: GENERAL RULES: 1 Do not grief any other player's builds (bannering builds is still recommended) 2 Respect other players 3 Do not spam the chat excessively 4 Keep swearing to a minimum 5 Common sense applies in all cases, if in doubt, ask a staff member PvP RULES: 1 PvP is by consent ONLY (walking around with PvP active is considered consent, it's off by default) 2 Player traps are not allowed except during arranged PvP events 3 Do not use soldiers, lava, etc to try to bypass RDM rules FARM RULES: 1 Mob grinders must be underground 2 Do not cram huge numbers of mobs together, one block per mob in an area minimum 3 Auto farms must have an off switch and be turned off while the owner is not online 4 If unsure if a farm is legal, just ask! BUILD RULES: 1 An area is considered 'owned' by a player if it is clearly demarked (such as by a wall) and/or has a significant build inside it 2 Hovels and sheds are not considered builds in their own right 3 Do not build explicit, racist or otherwise inappropriate structures 4 Please don't build eyesores, unless there is a good lore reason (such as a shanty town) or it is temporary (e.g dirt hovel). This includes leaving floating tree parts. HIRED UNITS AND NPC RULES: 1 Please do not kill NPCs (especially traders) inside or within 1km of a build or waypoint 2 Please do not grief NPC structures within 1km of a build or waypoint, it ruins the landscape 3 Do not kill soldiers under a player's command unless they attack you first 4 Try not to drag huge numbers of soldiers with you, as a rule of thumb maximum 50 units active at a time unless you are at home DEFINITIONS: Griefing-The breaking or placing of blocks in another player's build area without permission. Also applies to killing traders, animals and hired units RDM-Deliberate killing of other players by any means without PvP consent Differences in the new server A few things have changed, as seen above in the ranks section. Some features have been added, some removed and a few have been expanded upon. * It is now possible to sit on (vanilla) stairs. * Vanilla enchanting is gone, replaced by modifiers. Enchantments may be gained on some special items or through advanced technology (such as a suit of full plate armour). * Amplified hunger is gone by popular appeal. * PvP now has a proper opt-in/out system, so there should be less cases of spectators of duels getting killed in the crossfire (and vice-versa! :p) * There are now only 22 mainstream nations (down from 43) in order to rationalise RP a bit and cut down on one-player nations. * Ranks other than Baron and King actually mean something now! There is a full landed noble system as part of the roleplay which includes random events, trade, income, taxes, uprisings, etc! * A fully functional war system has been implemented to hopefully avoid the all too common arguments of the past. It has been fully overhauled and is the first of its kind among servers, offering in-depth strategic and tactical levels of gameplay, with a battle system tailored to avoid the laggy death blobbing most battles devolved into in the past (thanks to Shipcommander and Bastfer for initial concept) and to greatly increase their scope. Vast battles with over a thousand NPCs a side are possible with no lag issues! The RP system has been described as a mixture of CK2, EU4, Civilisation, Total War, Chess, Warhammer Fantasy Battle and Mount&Blade. In other words, pretty unique. * Spawn eggs are now gained through events and excellent builds * A new mechanic, the HFS, which can pop up and affect the world through random events or through its own actions. Beware digging too deep! * More custom recipes than before, including a technological advancement system. * We have a dynmap! (Link: http://148.251.40.254:6418/?worldname=DIM100&mapname=flat&zoom=1&x=216&y=64&z=90#) For those not interested in the new systems in place, remember that they are optional, if so desired one can play the game much as it was before. Full information about the RP system can be found on the server discord, including maps and rules. If a situation does not fall under a stated rule poke the GM (Bernd_das_BrotB7), he will provide a ruling. News (January 2019) The political map has been overhauled, no more duplicate nation colours to cause confusion (no, Dol Guldur is not owned by Dorwinion :p). (March 2019) The Yule festival is (somewhat belatedly!) complete, congratulations to Arahael the Heptathlon champion and to runners up Suladan, Baggpuss and Raiden! (June 2019) Overhaul of software underway to clean up some bugs (perhaps even crack down on the unlicensed dwarven miners?) (August 2019) Utumno now has a spawn sign linking to it and as such should be safe to enter, nonetheless one enters at their own risk. (August 2019) Tsukune_Aono has created a new server pack, making accessing the server easier than ever! Plots and intrigue abound, the Quill&Dagger Update is currently being prepared (still)! We have a dynmap now, link: http://148.251.40.254:6418/?worldname=DIM100&mapname=flat&zoom=1&x=216&y=64&z=90# Basic Commands /rules - Show the server rules as seen above /help - Show available commands /mail - Manage personal messages /nick name - Give yourself a nickname /me - Say that you perform an action /tpa - Request to teleport to another player /tpahere - Request that another player teleports to you /list - List online players /afk - Set yourself to appear AFK /realname nickname - Show a player's real name /msg playername - Send a private message /r - Easily reply to a player /pvp - Toggle PvP on and off /trade playername - Ask to trade with another player /itemname name - Name your held item /lore blargh - Give your held item lore /lockette line playername - Edit signs on locked chests.